This invention lies in the field of folding knives and is directed toward the type of knife used by hunters and fishermen although it is not so limited. It is directed primarily toward such a knife which has a minimum number of parts, which can be readily assembled and disassembled with practically no tools, and which operates reliably under all ordinary conditions.
Many varieties of folding knives for both home and sport use have been produced and used over the years. The best known style is the simple pocket knife with a body to receive blades, the blades themselves mounted on one or more pivot pins in the body, and spring backs to engage the tangs of the knives and hold them selectively in open or closed position. These knives are satisfactory for ordinary home use but are dangerous for use in the field because the spring backs allow the blades to snap shut under loads and cut the fingers of the users.
Another, frequently referred to as a switch-blade type, has a blade which is spring loaded to open position and is held closed by a finger operated latch. When it snaps open, a positive lock engages the tang to prevent unintentional closure.
Still another type, referred to as the split-handle type, generally comprises a pair of handle sections with a blade located between them and a pivot pin passing through the ends of the components. Arcuate slots are formed in the handle sections, concentrically with the pivot apertures, and studs are mounted in the pivot ends of the blades to engage in the slots. With the studs and slots properly located they will interact to extend the blade 180 degrees when the second handle section is swung 360 degrees about the pivot pin in a first direction with respect to the first handle section and to retract the blade in response to the opposite movement and store the blade between the handle sections. The handle sections are held in their overlying registered positions by latch means of various sorts. To separate the latch means they employ loose pivot pins or flexible and flimsy handle sections. The result is poor latching. The excessive number of parts and the loose construction leave much to be desired in knives of this type.